


Kneel for your king

by magicdrusilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, King Loki, Reader-Insert, Smut, Warning: Loki, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, this is my first attemt to write a X reader fanfiction.<br/>It is also a bit dom/sub, but I had to write it, since I saw Loki sitting on the throne in Thor 2</p><p>( Thor is owned by Marvel/Disney but I like to play)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel for your king

He knows that you are waiting in the shadow, patiently until he has finished his business with Thor.

Waiting till he makes this oaf believe that Odin was alright with his sons decision to live on Earth, with this play pet Jane Foster and not being the King of Asgard.

Waiting until he has the time for you.

While he was sitting there on the golden throne, looking as powerful and mighty as he should be, even if he looks like Odin at the moment, you feel Loki’s presence in every pore of your skin. As the heavy footsteps of the God of Thunder slowly disappear and Loki becomes himself again, you finally sneak out of your hiding place, looking at him with desire in your (e/c) eyes, to welcome your new king. Licking your lips as you walk towards him you can clearly see in his eyes that he agrees with your wish to be his dark queen as long as he would enjoy your presence. As always, you would do anything to satisfy his needs and desires. His light green-grey eyes are gazing lustfully over your body and suddenly a dirty smirk appears on his face. Before you can ask him what is on his mind, he says with a powerful voice: “Kneel for your King!”

Your (e/c) eyes fix him, then you bite your lower lip with passion and fall to your knees while lowering your head submissively.

Slowly you crawl towards him, even if the cold hard stone ground hurts your knees, but that doesn´t bother you, because your desire to please him is way stronger. A dark chuckle hits your ears rushing through your whole body, filling it with lust and a horny idea.

“Wait!” Loki’s order makes you stop instantly.

“Take your clothes off...I want to see you.”

Slowly you stand up, then you begin to strip for him and as you softly push the sleeves of your light dress over your shoulders, it falls to the ground in one liquid movement exposing your nude body. Now he can clearly see how aroused you are, as his gaze brushes your breasts and your hard and contracted nipples. Your skin is hot and bolts of lust sprinkle your body.

You can hear his leather clothes crackle as he leans forward, licking his lips and he whispers in your direction: “You look beautiful, come here and lick my scepter.”, he commands looking to the golden rod in his hand. Your (e/c) eyes widen, but as you want to please him you do as he wishes. In a slow pace you go to the golden scepter and touch it with the tip of your tongue licking it gently. He breathes noisily and as you look into his eyes you see that black fire inside them burning.

You can clearly feel his invitation, his demand to satisfy him.

You get on your knees and crawl slowly between his legs like a viper.

“Taste me!”, he order in a raspy voice, showing you that he had the same notion you had, while he is still holding Odin’s scepter in his right hand. The excitement rushes through your veins, while you get on your knees again and begin to slowly undo the buttons of his leather pants that are keeping you away from your goal.

You never let go of his gaze, so you can clearly see him lose his countenance for a moment of some seconds as your fingers enclose his stiffened cock and begin to rub it until it is completely filled with blood.

The feeling of his hard flesh, throbbing in your small hands makes you feel that you were born to be his queen.

You can see that he enjoys the feeling of letting go, but you know that it was not always so easy with him until he finally trusted you.

While you are wetting your lips with your saliva, his eyes capture your face and his left hand strokes through your (h/c) hair, with his long slender fingers he plays with one strand of it. Intensely you lick all the way up his hard shaft, feeling every blood-filled vein with your sensitive tongue. You reach the top of his throbbing member, tasting his salty and spicy lust leaking out of his tip, you lick around his rosy head, putting him in your mouth, sucking gently around the little gap between the head and the shaft to make him lust for more. He closes his eyes in pleasure, moaning hoarsely, as he opens his green-grey eyes again, you look deeply into them while taking him as deeply into your mouth as you can. Teasing your tongue around it while sucking him strongly as he likes it best. His moaning makes you want to give him the best cum he ever had, so your reduce your tempo teasing him to that point of no return.

Kneeling there between the legs of the new King of Asgard, sucking him thoroughly. As you feel the muscles of his legs begin to twitch instinctively and he begins to rock his pelvis against your mouth to force you to take him deeper into your mouth, you just stop what you were doing and let him slip out of your mouth for a moment, just to earn a dark glance from Loki and he groans breathlessly: “What are you doing....keep it going.”

You smirk and say: “Then hold still, my King.”

All of a sudden you sense his powerful magic rush through your body without him touching you, you feel the most delicious sensation on your sweet spot. Your whole body is tense to the extreme. Damn, he knows what to do to drive you insane in the blink of an eye. You scream with pleasure as he boosts his magic touch and in the next moments you are so close to cum, but then the feeling suddenly stops and you sag frustrated on his lap.

”See...it´s fun, isn´t it?” he says with a dark chuckle.

You shake your head and begin to caress him as you kiss him gently onto his wet tip and continue your doing, he tastes awesome and as his hard flesh penetrates your mouth again, you so wish it would be your by now wet dripping down under.

You love it to be his naughty and horny girl, kneeling there in front of him while he is sitting on the throne in the golden hall with all his clothes on, giving him the best blow job you have ever given a man or a god.

You would do anything to make yourself worthy of the position to be his queen. Caressing his boys softly with your hand while you hold his shaft with your other.

Moments or minutes pass while you are sucking him with pleasure, moaning against his wet flesh throbbingin your mouth.

Then you feel something change in his temper. He was becoming silent, only his heavy breathing was still there and a moment later you feel him pumping his blood-hot liquid into your mouth as he comes with a load groan.

His cock jerks and twitches while you swallow every little drop of his warm juice. You wait patiently until his last drop has left his member, then you lick over his tip and earn a soft, enjoyable sigh.

You let go of him and are quite satisfied with yourself because you know he appreciates your skills a lot.

His eyes are still staring at you with dark desire as you softly caress his wet flesh with your fingertips.

“You dirty little minx, (Name), you truly deserve to be my queen.”, he purrs as you begin to tuck his cock away into his pants, closing his trousers and then wait for him to allow you to stand up again.


End file.
